It takes two
by peruvian-girl
Summary: Harry and Hermione and have baby twins. one night, harry makes the biggest mistake of his life and hermione goes away taking one girl. 11 years later are the girls meet.
1. Introduction

_**It takes two.**_

It as 10pm that night. The babies were already asleep, but she was still up, with a cup of coffee in her hands. She was sitting in the living room, her eyes looking straight at the door, waiting for him to come in.

She had already tried to sleep, but she couldn't, she was too worried about him. Harry had told her he would be back at 7.00pm, maybe 7.30pm. 3 hours had passed and still there was no sing of him, no call, no letter. Nothing.

Hermione got up and started walking around the house. She was already tired of this. He did this very often. They would talk seriously, like they had already 2 times before.

They were only 20 years old, and already had two one month baby girls.

Harry went out to work and came back at 4.00pm to get his broom and then he went out to practice. He just walked in, kissed each girl in the forehead, gave Herms a little kiss in the lips and went out. He came back when the girls were asleep and went to work when they were just getting up.

Suddenly, Hermione heard someone opening the door, and headed back to the living room. There stood Harry, looking tired, his broom in his left hand.

He looked up and smiled sheepishly. He knew he as in trouble.

"Harry James Potter! I demand and explanation" Hermione whispered.

"Well, quiddithc practice finished at 8 and then we went to eat with the guy, that's it." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was….Aarons birthday, yes Aaron's. i didn't know it was. I found out when they gave the idea of going out" he explained.

"I didn't know Aaron had two birthdays" said Hermiony

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, last Friday it was his birthday as well! You better tell me the truth Harry, or i'll make you drink Veritaseum"

"But that's illegal"

"I don't care" she hissed.

Harry closed his eyes, thinking what to tell her. It was true he had gone out with the boys, but they had gone to a pub. And last time it had been Aaron birthday. But then again, he had been late lots of times before. He knew Hermione was tired of it. Although she was whispering, he knew she would be shouting if it wasn't for the girl. His two girls.

Suddenly, he felt sick. He felt like a terrible father. He had been coming late, instead of coming home early and being with his girls. With Isabella and Daniella.

Daniella and Isabella were both Italian names. They heard them when they went to Italy for their honey moon and decided to name their girl Daniella or Isabella, but they had two girls, so they decided to name them both Isabella and Daniella.

"Ok" he sighted "I went to…I want to a pub, with the boys" he admitted

"A PUB" she shouted

"SHHHH!" hissed Harry.

"What were you doing at the pub?" asked Hermione dangerously.

"We had some beers"

"You had some beers…"

"And danced a bit"

"Great. That's just excellent. Why don't you abandon your daughters and me, so you can be free and stay till dawn at the pub, and have sex with some whore?" asked Hermione, obviously hurt.

Her words hit Harry in the chest.

"I would never do that! I love you three with all my heart!"

"Well, it doesn't look like it" she said again.

"What do you mean?"

"You used to be a nice guy, Harry. You went to work, and the n to practice, and came home early. You would take me out to dinner, and then stay with me for the rest of the day. On weekends you would take me to the park or to the pitch to see you practice, or give me rides in the night" she said as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Then, i couldn't do those things, because of my pregnancy, so you just stopped. Instead of staying home with me, or just hugging me, or maybe sometimes bring a movie or something, what did you duo? Nothing. Went out with your pals. Then the twins were born, and for the first week I thought you were back to normal. And then you started getting worse. Getting home later….not caring about us, lying to me. And on weekends. You forget about us and just come home to sleep. THIS is not an Hotel Harry, THIS is our home. Your home. With me, and your children. But you just don't seem to care."

Harry was left speechless; he knew she was right, he just never noticed how much pain this was causing her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

She laughed "I told you like 3 times before, you just said you were sorry and that it would never happen again. Well, you know what? I am tired of this. I don't want to be worried sick about where you are or what you are doing. I want a divorce" she said finally, as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

This time, Harry started crying too.

"you can' be serious" he asked. Hermione didn't answer. "No, please don't leave me, i love you too much"

"You don't show love to me, or for the girls. I am leaving tomorrow and I am taking them"

"No! Please don't take my daughter"

"And who will take care of them? You? Oh please Harry"

"Leave me at least one of them."

"We can't do this to them" said Hermione

"You can't do this to me"

"I don't want to see you again, Harry" said Hermione as she headed to her room to put her stuff again.

"Lets talk this over, please, don't leave me; don't take them away from me! I love you, and I love them!" he said

"No, we have talked enough!"

"I demand to have one of them with me! Please leave Daniella with me!" he begged, crying.

"Ok! You keep Daniella, i keep Isabella."

"What's going to happen if in 11 years they ask me about her mother?"

"You… you tell her she died, I'll tell her the same"

"And what if they see each other?"

"I'll move back to Paris with my parent's, and she'll attend to beuxbottoms" (A/N: cant remember how to write it!)

Hermione moved to the room next to theirs and walked to Isabella's crib. Isabella moved and opened her eyes.

"Shhh, its mommy. We are making a long trip, honey. A very long trip. Now say goodbye to daddy"

She handed Isabella to Harry and went to Daniella's crib. She carried her and hold her very hard and cried. Harry was also hugging Isabella and crying.

After a while, Hermione left Daniella in her crib and spelled Isabella's so it would get very small. Then she took Isabella away from Harry and headed to the door. Harry walked behind them.

Before she opened the door, Hermione turned around. She put down her suit case and left Isabella in the floor for a while, next to Isabella's back pack.

She looked at Harry, Harry looked at her. And then they hugged and cried. Each of them silently.

"I am so sorry, Hermione. I love you, don't forget that."

"I know. I love you too, but i can't take this anymore"

"Hermione got away from Harry's arms, grabbed Isabella and her back pack, and with her free hand she took her suit case. As soon as she stood out of the house, the bus (A/N: cant remember the name either) appeared and she stepped in, without looking back.


	2. Good news

Harry was sitting in the sofa of his house, watching the T.V. although he was a wizard, and his daughter Daniella a witch, they were always in touch with the muggle world. Of course, Daniella knew everything about magic, the magic world, Hogwarts and all that.

Daniella was 11 years old and in a month, she was going to Hogwarts.

"Daddy!" called Daniella from the kitchen.

"Yes, honey?" called Harry back.

"I baked cookies" said Daniella entering the living room. "I baked 100 cookies"

"A hundred? How come you baked so many cookies?"

"Last time we baked cookies together, you jinxed the oven so there would be more cookies. It's still jinxed" explained Daniella.

"Oh. Well you now what? Why don't you make 4 packages of cookies, and put 25 in each? Uncle Ron and Aunt Lavander are coming today so we ca go to Diagon Alley to buy your stuff!"

"Really? Cool!"

And she took off to the kitchen.

Harry could hear her humming in the kitchen some song she had been listening to, lately.

He sighted. He knew he had done a great job rising Daniella, but he sometimes thought he should tell her the truth.

But just as fast as that thought came to his mind, it disappeared. She would never forgive him.

It had been hard to raise Daniella alone. It was hard to be an only parent, but with Lavander's help, it has been much easier.

The most difficult part had been when she asked where her mother was.

_"Daddy? Where's mommy?" she asked when she was just three years old._

_"What?"_

_"My friends have a mommy. Do I have a mommy too?" asked Daniella._

_"No sweetheart. Your mommy died" she said._

_"Is that pretty?" Asked Daniella again._

_"No, she died, Dani, she went to heaven, and she is now with Merlin and his angels" he explained. He knew Daniella would understand that way._

_"She is in heaven?" asked Daniella._

_"Yes, honey, and she is up there watching you" said Harry with tears in his eyes._

_Daniella looked up. "Is heaven pretty?"_

_"Yes honey, it is" said Harry._

_"Then why are you crying?"_

_"You mommy is dead, so she is heaven. She will never come back, and we will never see her again. That's why I cry"_

_"I miss my mommy" said Daniella, also crying._

_"Yes, I know, I miss her too" whispered Harry hugging Daniella._

Harry sure missed Hermione. She only knew about her once, when she sent a photo of her, and a photo of Isabella t the age of ten, and asked him a photo of him and a photo of Daniella.

Isabella was just like Daniella. They were two drops of water.

They both had brown hair, but it wasn't untidy like Harry's or bushy like Hermione's. It was kind of a mixture. They both had brown wavy hair, almost curly, and green eyes. They had Hermione's pretty nose and Hermione's lips, but they both had Harry's smile.

Everyone who met Daniella said she looked like Hermione. Daniella just smiled.

Suddenly, a knock at the door brought Harry back to reality.

He stood up and opened the door.

"Hey mate" exclaimed Ron, as he entered. Lavender entered behind him, with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, Harry! How are you?" she asked extra happy.

"Fine, I am fine. What's up with you guys?" asked Harry a bit confused.

"Where is my favorite niece?" called Ron, ignoring Harry's question.

"Uncle Ron! Aunt Lavander! How are you?

"Fine, just fine" Answer Lavander smiling sweetly at her.

"Harry, seeing as your birthday was 2 days ago, we want to give you a present" said Ron, more serious now.

Daniella and Lavander were both smiling, as if they were hiding something

"There is no need, that snitch you gave me is enough, thank you" said Harry. "Now I would be very happy if I knew what you two guys are hiding" he said looking at Daniella and Lavander. Their smiles grew wider.

"Yes mate, you will. Just listen" said Ron seriously. "You have been a great friend and also like a brother to me. You are like a son to my parents and like a brother to my sister, and I really appreciate that. That's why, Lavander and me will give you another birthday present. Though it is not so much like a birthday present" said Ron, smiling. Suddenly he started laughing happily. Lavander and Daniella started laughing too.

"What's this all about? Why are so happy?" asked Harry, smiling. He couldn't help smile, as he saw his friends and daughter laughing so much.

"Well Harry. This very important moment in our life's" Explained Lavander, calming down. "Ron and I want you to….I am ….. "She took a deep breath before continuing "I am pregnant and we want you to be our children's godfather"

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Really?"

"Yes" they answered. "Daniella knew all this long, but she promised to keep it a secret"

" Well then, we'll have to buy her some extra things for being such a good secret keeper right?" asked Harry happily.

"Yeah!" shouted Daniella.

They all went to the chimney and soon arrived at the leaky Calduron.


	3. The return

Dear Hermione

How are things there? How's France? And how is Isabella? I haven't heard of you two in ages! Are you going to come someday? Please do, and soon.

Lavander is pregnant and she needs some advice.

And I really wish I could get to know Isabella, I mean her personality, because I already know her physically. Maybe she is a little bit like Daniella. I mean, Dani is always happy, I can hardly recall Daniella being sad at all.

Has she received her letter from Hogwarts? I know you want her to go to Beauxbatons, but still she must have received her letter already. Mione, there is something you have to know. Harry went to live to the USA, some team called the Washington Warriors.

I feel very lonely without my two best friends. Harry says he needs a change because London reminds him too much of you. Can you please come back? I bet Isa would love to know and study at the same school her mother did. Think about it.

Love

Ron

Hermione closed the letter and sighted. Had Harry really gone to USA to live? Why had he? She knew he was in the National team, and Harry would never admit how much he missed her. Why would he go away of the place he had grown and lived for 31 years? Something didn't quite clicked, yet she decided that Ron was telling the truth, after all, they were best friends, right?

And yes, Isabella, in one hand, wanted to go to Hogwarts and in the other hand wanted to go to beauxbatons. It was a bid dilemma for her, because she wanted to go to the same school as her mother, and meet Dumbledore and see if Snape really had greasy hair. Also she wanted to go to beauxbatons because all her friends were going there as well.

And Hermione really did miss all her friends, and her old school, and Diagon Alley, and London, and everything. She would love to go back to London.

Dear Ron,

Everything is fine around here. I really miss you guys, and I miss Albus, and I miss Neville and Everyone. I am thinking of going back to London if Harry really left. I will let you now my decision during this week, ok?

Isabella will be very pleased to meet you finally after receiving so much letters of her Godfather.

I am very happy about Lav being pregnant. I hope it is a baby boy. I would really love to help her.

Love

Hermione.

Hermione sighted again and walked to Cinny's cage. A beautiful cinnamon colored owl, with black and white stripes and big yellow ayes, stood there looking expectanly at Hermione.

"Cinny, please take this to Ron" she said and tied the note to the owl. She step aside and opened the window to let Cinny fly out.

Isa had baptized the owl as Cinny, because of her color.

"Isabella! Come down here please!" Called Hermione from the living room

"Coming" shouted Isabella, and soon, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

Isabella entered the living room wearing a skirt and a pink sleevles shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail.

She sat down next to Hermione and looked at her expectantly.

Hermione looked at her daughter. She was so pretty. And she was such a nice girl, soo caring and loving, and fun to be with. She had a lot of frinds at her school. Of course it was a pimary school.

"Oui?" asked Isabella when after a long time her mother didn't say a word.

"Oh yes, I am sorry" she said. "Lsiten,I was thinking….would you…..uhm…what do you think if we…wouldn't it be nice if….oh gosh!"

"Just say it mom"

"Right, it's hard though." She took a depth breath "I was thinking maybe we should move to London, what do you say?" she asked.

"Move back to London? Mom, I don't know… I mean, I would love to live in the city I was born in, but I have all of my friends here" said Isabella.

"I know that Isa, that's why I am asking you what do you think" explained Hermione.

"Ok, let me think about it" said Isabella.

Hermione nodded and Isabella went back up the stairs to her room

Hermione sighted. She didn't know what decision Isabella would take, but it was going to be har for them both. Leaving the country where they had lived for 11 years, and where they had friends and family was going to be really Hard.

She decided to let her think about it for a day or two and then she would remind her again. Though she would never accept it in front of Isabella, she really missed London and really wanted to move back, she was secretly hoping Isabella would want to move back to London. She really wanted to hug Ron, and Lav and Molly and Ginny and all of her friends.

Two days passed by faster than you would imagine. It was Tuesday morning when Isabella came down the stairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning Mom"

"Hi, honey. Please hurry up, I have to go to work" she said, as she served Isabella her orange juice.

She was wearing black trouses and a white shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a tihg pony tail. Hermione sat down next to Isabella, and told her,

"So, did you think about going back to England?" asked Hermione.

"Oui" answered Isabella.

"And…"

"I think its ok. I know you want to go back; you don't have to ask me, you know I will always be ther for you. I know you really miss your friends and I would really like to meet Uncle Ron, so, when are we leaving?" asked Isabella.

"Are you sure you want to go?" asked Hermione almost laughing.

"Yeah, besides, all of my friends here are going to different schools, and I don't want to be alone in beauxbatons, I know I will be alone in Hogwarts too, but anyway, it is always nice to meet new people, so, fine with me"

"Next week, what do you think?"

"Great!" said Isabella. "Well, hurry up, you'll be late!"

"Thanks!" Hermione said, and then kissed Isabella on the forhead. "Grandma will be here to pick you up at 10"

"Ok!"

Hermionr left the house almost laughing, and she quickly got into her car and went to her office.

It was a big building in the centre of London. It seemed to be unused, but it was actually the French ministry of Magic. Hermione parked her car behind the building and before entering she looked to both sides of the streets to see if anyone was coming. When she saw none, she entered.

"Bonjour Madame Granger" said the receptionist

"Bonjour Eloisa" said Hermione

Hermione went to her office humming some song she had her on her way to work. She sat down on her chair and started laughing slightly. She was so happy she was going home, she couldn't help it.

After a while, when she calmed down, she stood up and headed to her Boss's office.

"Bonjour Hermione!" he said. "I see you happy today" he added with a smile.

"Bonjour Monsieur Lefebvre" answered Hermione smiling. "Yes I am." She said. "I am moving back to London a week from today" she explained. "So I'll just have to quit Monsieur"

"Well, I am happy for, you." You can come to get your money after lunch"

Hermione did as she was told and at 2pm she was heading to her mother's house to pick up Isabella.

A week later, four people were standing in the airport crying and hugging each other.

"I will miss you guys!" exclaimed Hermione as she hugged her parents.

"We will too!" said her mother

"It was nice having you two here." Said her father.

"I love you grand-mere et grand-pere!" Said Isabella.

"Passengers of the flight A0-344 to London may precede to their boarding door number 3." called a voice above them.

Hermione and Isabllea hugged Hermione's parents before heading off to their airplane. Soon they would be arriving to London, and soon Isabella would meet Ron. They were both nervouse, but neither of them were ready to what was expecting them in London.

**HEY! That's it! Sorry I am sooo sorry for taking sooo long! Its just that my summer vaca's were just over on Wednesday and I had to do all my summer homework lol. Well, I just started my IB program this year, and it is veeery hard. I'll ONLY write on my free time!**


End file.
